


The walls have eyes.

by PIE_CRUST129



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blood and Gore, Eyes, Gen, Horror, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Trippy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28626597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PIE_CRUST129/pseuds/PIE_CRUST129
Summary: The walls have eyes, and they gaze upon our sins.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Kudos: 4





	The walls have eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry folks, this chapter is a little short but I kinda wanted to get this worm outta my brain. There will be more chapters where SBI + Tubbo and maybe others appear! However, for now we are chilling with Tommy.

There were eyes. Millions of eyes, piercing gazes searching every single crevice of his being. He couldn’t run, he couldn’t hide. The walls around him were eyes, the roof above him was eyes, the floor beneath him was eyes. No way out.

Adjusting his footing the boy cringed, pop, squish, pop, squish. Tommy looked down and felt a pit of nausea grow in his stomach-

There oozing out from beneath the soles of his feet, gore and juices and gore and juices  _ and the eyes are still there,  _ **_why are they still there?_ **

Tommy began backing away slowly- pop, squish, pop, squish. He could feel each eye pop and gush creating puddles and soaking his bare feet. The eyes were angry. Their hatred permeated throughout the room.

Suddenly a mound began forming in the middle of the room. A creature. What a dreadful sight, oozing skin and thousands of unblinking eyes. 

The creature halted its growth suddenly, opening its gaping maw.

It spoke an ancient tongue. The language was almost… familiar? It wasn’t similar to english, not even close, yet Tommy could understand every garbled word the creature spoke.

“ **Yo** **_u_ ** _ h _ ave  wan der **ed** _ in _ t _ o  _ _ m _ **_y_ ** _ do _ _ mai _ n ,  **_child.”_ ** The creature drew closer yet again.

Slowly a long tentacle-like limb stretched out of its body. The pseudo arm reached out to Tommy, stopping about a foot from his face-

Long finger-like tendrils extended towards his cheek stroking it slowly. Bile rose in the back of his throat.

“ **Fr** ** _et_** _no_ _t,_ _child,_ I wi **ll n** _ot h_ a **rm** y _ou. H_ **owev** ** _er,_** I w _il_ ** _l n_** ** _ot_** **al** low _y_ _ou to_ tres _pass in m_ **y domain wi** _thout_ **co** nse _q_ **u** ence.” The creature continued stroking Tommy’s face, it was sickening. 

The fingers abruptly stopped before slithering their way towards the center of his forehead. He was paralysed, the fingers began prodding around before- 

Pain. 

He couldn’t think, couldn’t breath, couldn’t- see? No, no, he could see, everything. He tried to blink the pain away, but it was only a temporary reprieve. He could see everything in explicit detail, it hurt. 

Clenching his eyes closed he noticed something, a strange feeling on his forehead. He reached up, feeling around his sensitive skin before finally his hand poked his… eye? That fucking bastard. 

Tommy felt an uncontrollable rage bubble within himself. All his earlier fear forgotten, he lunged at the creature.

Before he could attack he began sinking into the ground. Shit. He struggled to move bending down and clawing at the substance surrounding his feet. The creature cackled at him before speaking gleefully:

“ **Good** **_b_ ** _ ye  _ ch il **d,** _ you  _ **w** **e** **_re_ ** an  **aw** _ fu _ l  _ gues _ **_t._ ** I  _ h _ **op** e t _ o  _ ne **v** **_er_ ** **_s_ ** _ ee yo _ **u i** _ n  _ m **y** _ d _ o m **ain** e _ ver  _ **_ag_ ** **ai** _ n. _ ” 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tommy woke with a start. Groggily groaning he slowly opened his eyes. Immediately pain shot through his skull. He clenched his eyes shut tightly, gritting his teeth. Swiftly a cool relief fuzzed out the pain. Shit. He reached up touching his forehead, feeling around until he felt it. That fucking eye. Apparently that wasn’t just a dream. 

In his confusion he failed to realize that he wasn’t on his bed. Rolling around he felt cool stone scrape against his skin. He couldn’t open his eyes in fear of pain so he resigned himself to sitting up and feeling his way around. Before he began walking he ripped a part of his shirt to tie around his eyes. If he accidentally opened them while walking, the surprise mixed with pain would surely incapacitate him for longer than he’d care to admit. 

Tommy stumbled along, hoping to find something to brace himself on. Navigating blindly was more difficult than Tommy expected. However, despite what some people, Dream, call him, Tommy wasn’t a little pissbaby. He could figure out his way home. Fortunately he found a smooth surface, he decided it was in his best interest to follow the wall hoping it would lead him home. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos if you liked it, comment if you wanna give my brain serotonin. According to youtubes statistics only a small number of you are subscribed so hit that red button- sorry.


End file.
